Ease My Worry Mind
by Lupo669
Summary: Faith is in Sunndale when Buffy comes back from running away and tries to protect her. Short drabble.


**Ease My Worry Mind**

**A/N- Faith's thoughts on Buffy after she returns from running away to LA. Faith is waiting for her and tries to help anyway she can.**

**I do not own any of the BtVS characters. That would be Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc.**

**I do not own the song Layla. That would be Eric Clapton**

**Layla (unplugged version)**  
**Songwriters:** Gordon, Jim; Clapton, Eric Patrick;

What will you do when you get lonely  
No one is waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long  
You know it's just your foolish pride

Yea, another night of patrol. It's gotten to be a regular routine, ya know? I start out cruisin the cemeteries, feelin for those slayer tingles and somewhere along the line she shows up. I try not to make it look like it's planned or anything, just like it always seems to happen. She's got that same dead look in her eyes that has been livin there ever since she came back from LA. Turns out killin Soulboy then runnin away from her destiny wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

Even LA has some demon activity and she had to bail a bunch of runaways outta a shit storm. Ended up takin out some other dimensional demon clan while she was at it. Good thing though, she saved some chick she knew here in Sunnyhell. Gave the girl her apartment, job and name before she left to come home. Oh yea, home sweet home, there ain't nothing like it. Riiiiggghhhttt…………..

Layla, you got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging darlin' please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

Tried to give you consolation  
Your old man let you down  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you  
You turned my whole world upside down

Ever since she's been back I been tryin ta keep an eye on her. She just seems so lost anymore. No sign of the fire, the innocence she had when I first met her. I try to be there for her even if she doesn't realize it. I watch her back. I'll keep her safe, cause it looks ta me like she's trying to perform slayer suicide. Ya know, death by demon? She's lettin em get in hits that she woulda never allowed before her and Angelus's showdown. It damn near breaks my heart ta see her like this but I don't have a freakin clue on how to snap her outta it. Anymore I don't know much of nothin. I used ta be able to just motor on my way, lookin out for numero uno. Now I'm spendin more time thinkin about her than I do about when I'm gonna eat next.

I just keep tryin to get her through another night, one more day, one more slay. I got to. If anythin was to happen to her I think I'll die. Yea, I'll take revenge first, but then I'll follow her. There'd be no sense in me stickin around, ya know? Let the next one called handle this shit. It'd be over for me. And maybe, just maybe, I could finally get her to see me. If not in this world, then maybe the next.

Layla, you got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging darlin' please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

Make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane  
Please don't say we'll never find a way  
Or tell me all my love's in vain

Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, when I least expect it I'll look over at her and catch just the faintest glimmer of the old B in there. It's like it's tryin to find its way out. If it wasn't for those all too few moments I think I woulda gone outta my mind by now. They usually happen during or right after a really hard slay. Like when she's so pumped from the kill that she forgets she's not supposed to be happy. I tried talkin to her once about what she's thinkin, or in this case not thinkin. She acted all clueless, tellin me everythin was cool. No worries. She's just adjustin and getting back in the swing. Yea, right. Only if adjustin means tryin to get your ticket punched.

My biggest problem is that no matter how hard I try, I can't be with her twenty-four-seven, ya know? I keep waitin for the day when she doesn't show up and I'll go lookin for her only to find out that a 'tragic accident' has happened to her. Christ I hope I can bring her back before then. I can't have her break my heart like that. I wouldn't survive, wouldn't want to survive. That's why I been beggin every god I know of to wake her up. Bring her back. To me.

Layla, you got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging darlin' please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?

Layla, you got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging darlin' please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?


End file.
